You DO Deserve True Love
by cari373
Summary: Regina and Emma fic. My first time writing sexytimes, so, please be nice! Thank you! Emma assures Regina that she does deserve true love...Better summary inside. Prequel to an upcoming fic idea I have. Please Read and Review. Thank you!


**Title: **_You DO Deserve True Love_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Regina feels that she doesn't deserve true love after everything she has done to everyone. However, Emma assures her that she does, and the strongest love of all, a love from true love, is the kind that can heal her in every way. _

_Prequel to an upcoming fanfic concerning Henry…_

Emma leaned back on the sofa at Regina's house and sipped her tea. For whatever reason, Regina had called her over shortly after Henry had gone to bed. "Do I even deserve love Emma?" Regina boldly asked, sitting down next to Emma on the sofa.

Emma's heart rate sped up and she set her mug down and looked at it for a second before turning to Regina to answer her question. "Everyone, even you, deserves love." She covered Regina's hand with hers and looked deeply into Regina's eyes.

"When you talk about love," Regina began, not moving her hand away. "I believe it." She gently pushed a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. Giving a half smile, she stroked Emma's cheek, causing Emma to feel excited. All at once, Emma straddled the mayor and enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss.

Regina could only pull her closer and savor the kiss more. Their tongues danced for a moment before Emma began trailing kisses down the mayor's neck. Regina let out gentle moans and reached for the sheriff's shirt.

Emma slowly reached her hands up Regina's top and stroked her breasts. She removed her top to expose the mayor's entire chest. She worked her way down, gently sucking Regina's nipples and causing her to continue to moan. She kissed her way down to the mayor's perfectly toned stomach, sliding her hand down the mayor's pajama pants and inserting a finger into her.

Regina positioned herself so that she could ride Emma's finger harder. "Put the other one in." Regina begged, bringing Emma's face to her own.

"No." Emma replied, kissing her lips hard. "I have other ideas."

She removed Regina's pants, gently kissing her abdomen and removing her finger from her. Cupping her ass and fully bringing Regina to her, Emma ran her tongue across Regina's folds. She reached her tongue into her as far as it would go, causing the mayor to hold onto Emma tighter.

Tasting Regina's sweet juices, Emma got excited herself. The mayor finished and Emma licked up the entire mess she had made, kissing her thighs and then resting on Regina's stomach as she relaxed.

"That was amazing." Regina stated, playing with Emma's hair and closing her eyes as she did so. "You make all my dreams a reality."

"Mmmmm…" Emma kissed her stomach again. "And you do mine." She loved feeling naked Regina wrapped all around her. Gently kissing right under Regina's left breast, she felt something. "I do believe that is a heartbeat." Emma looked up at Regina who smiled at her.

"Yes," Regina rubbed Emma's back. "You make it beat." Bending forward to kiss Emma again, the mayor removed Emma's jacket and shirt and gently nibbled at her erect nipples. Emma held Regina to her, moaning in pleasure as the mayor nibbled then sucked harder.

Switching positions, Regina kissed her way down Emma's body slowly, savoring every inch of flesh as it was exposed. The pants revealing snow white skin; skin that Regina's lips could not wait to taste. Every inch of her was exposed to the mayor, and the mayor was savoring her like a sweet dessert.

Gently stroking her inner thigh and kissing her abdomen, Regina inserted two fingers into Emma. "ohhhh…" Emma gently moaned, riding Regina's fingers. Regina slowly removed her fingers from Emma and sucked on them, arousing Emma as she did so. Leaning up to kiss Emma and allow her to taste herself on her lips, the mayor only aroused the sheriff more.

Slowly kissing her way down Emma again, Regina gently sucked on Emma's folds, running her tongue up and down, and then from side to side. "Mmmmmm…" Emma wanted more; she wanted Regina to shove her tongue in her deep. She held Regina to her even closer and Regina complied, stroking Emma's ass as she did so. "Oh God," Emma whispered. As she finished, Regina held her closely, allowing Emma to relax into her.

As the two women held each other on the couch in the afterglow, they each thought about the other. Emma couldn't get Regina off of her mind. She thought of how Henry had united them, she thought of how Regina felt she could never be loved, and then she thought of how she felt about the woman in her arms.

Regina thought of how full of love Emma was. She remembered back to the first time they had met; she couldn't deny the chemistry, nor could she deny that the love Emma had in her had caused Regina to become what Cora would consider "weak". Emma was quickly becoming Regina's Achilles tendon. Emma and Henry.

"I love you." Three words with so much meaning behind them. "I am in love with you." Regina recognized, gently stroking Emma's right breast. "You are my white knight; the one person that makes me feel and love." She moved her hand from Emma's breast and stroked her cheek. "And you bring me love in more than one way." She smiled. "Henry."

Emma looked down and kissed the beautiful brunette in her arms. "He's OUR son." Emma stated, wrapping Regina in her arms protectively. "He needs both of us," she paused for a second. "And you are mine; and I want to be with you."

Regina smiled up at her. "I love you and am in love with you Regina Mills. We both deserve true love."

Giving each other one more quick peck, Regina untangled herself and stood up. "We need to get to my bedroom. I want Henry to see us together, but in a bit of a more appropriate way." She helped Emma stand up and both women got dressed and headed up the stairs.

Emma let Regina lead the way, holding her hand like a giddy school girl as they made their way up the stairs and to the room. From across the hall, Henry peeked out his door and saw his moms together. He smiled and laid back down.

The next day, early in the morning, Henry walked into Regina's room and smiled widely. "Are you two together now?" He asked, going around to give Emma a hug, then Regina.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good!" Henry smiled, climbing into bed with them. "You two are meant to be together."

"And how do you know that?" Emma asked.

"Well," Henry smiled. "I know I was made out of true love because my heart is strong," he explained. "And it makes sense." He giggled. "I am both of yours, and you two are each other's true loves."

He slowly closed his eyes, and in seconds, he was back to sleep. "I love his logic." Emma stated, kissing Regina.

"I do too." Regina smiled and stroked Henry's hair. "Do you think he's right?"

"He's almost always right." Emma smiled, lacing her fingers with Regina's and resting their laced hands over Henry.

"I think we've done great." Regina told Emma, looking from Emma to Henry with love in her eyes.

"I would have to agree." Emma looked at them both lovingly as well.

And they all just laid there in perfect harmony. Emma called and let her mom know not to worry about Henry not coming to school that day, and she, Regina, and Henry had a family day at home. The happier Regina was however, the more likely trouble was to show up and make sure she didn't get her happy ending…

And I will be writing a sequel to this…Maybe as sexy…Maybe not…We shall see!


End file.
